Chasing Markie
by electrakitty74
Summary: Mark's sexual past becomes fantasy for the group. Written for challenge 84 at speedrent, which was a partner fic, prompt Catholic school. Written by me and bohogirl, who is scotsinkilts on lj Rating changed to M with Chapter 2, which involves sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Chasing Markie  
**Author:** Sarah **electrakitty74** and Jen **scotsinkilts**   
**Feedback:** Love it, please leave it. . .positive or negative  
**Pairing: **All canons mentioned. . .allllllmost Mark/Angel/Collins. Yes, you read that correctly  
**Word Count: **2,335  
**Rating: **PG-13ish  
**Genre: **Fluff, no question  
**Summary: **Mark's sexual past becomes fantasy for the group.  
**Notes: **This was fun! Because of the way this evolved, we just decided to switch off, each writing a paragraph or two (just like in elementary school!) instead of taking specific characters. Italics indicate passages written by **scotsinkilts** Regular text is by **electrakitty74**  
**Special Thanks: ** **marcal92** for using the idea!  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Warnings: **Umm. . .just a little m/trans lovin', but we all knew that  
**Disclaimer: **We don't own this stuff, not RENT, not Chasing Amy, nothing.

"I wish I'd have went with more Catholic schoolgirls when I was a kid. As it stands I have no 'and then she unzipped her jumper' stories." --Chasing Amy

Mimi juggled seven popsicles out to her friends who were waiting on the steps of the old loft building. When she saw her coming out, Angel stood and took four of them from her. Together, they managed to distribute all seven, amid discussion about who wanted what flavor. Collins and Roger got into a minor dispute about who got the last orange one, Angel was happy with her red, and Mark's mouth was already beginning to turn purple. Roger won the debate with Collins (there's a first time for everything, Mark mused), and Collins had to settle for green. Joanne actually chose the other green one. Mimi got the other orange since she was the one who'd brought them out.  
"I wish I'd gone out with more Catholic schoolgirls when I was a kid." Roger mused, licking his popsicle pensively. Everyone turned and stared at him, wondering what had brought this on. He pointed to a group of giggling teenage girls in plaid jumpers climbing off a bus a few blocks down.   
"Yeah," Collins chuckled. "As it stands, you have no 'and then she unzipped her jumper' stories."  
-  
_Mark nearly choked on his Popsicle, causing everyone to turn their focus from Roger to him.  
"You ok, Markie?" Angel asked, resting her hand lightly on his back.  
"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine," he said as his face flushed slightly.  
"Looking a little red there, Mark. Something wrong?" Collins asked with a grin.  
"No, no, nothing!" Mark said, quickly glancing over at Maureen for a beat before turning his attention back to the schoolgirls.  
Maureen pulled her red Popsicle out of her mouth and grinned. "Roger might not, but Mark does."_  
-  
"Maureen! Jesus! I thought we were keeping that to ourselves!" Mark sputtered as soon as he was again able to talk.  
Everyone leaned in, the schoolgirls forgotten.  
"So . . . talk . . . Markie" Collins jibed.  
"It was this party we went to, me and Maureen, back when we were in high school . . . she went to a Catholic school, and it was a theme party, y'know, where you gotta dress up and stay in character or they'll kick you out? Anyway, for this party you had to . . . You know what? Maureen, you tell the rest of it." Mark clammed up and stuck his popsicle back in his mouth.  
-  
_Maureen smirked. "Mark went as a priest. Can you imagine? Little Mr. Jew himself a priest? Anyway, we may have been in high school but it definitely wasn't a high school party. At least not officially, anyway. They had alcohol everywhere. Jello shots, the punch was spiked, the soda bottles were filled with liquor. Good times, good times. Well, Markie over there," she gestured to Mark who was currently sucking on his Popsicle, wishing he was anywhere but on the stoop at that moment. "He got so drunk. You think he got trashed back in school, Collins? Bet that didn't match up to this night. By 11:30, he and I were on a couch and he had his hand up my skirt. He kept telling me to take it off, take it off, so I unzipped..."  
"Ok, ok! Enough! Are we through embarrassing me yet?" Mark said, turning a deep red as nearly all his friends started laughing_

"Oh poor Markie," Angel cooed, rubbing his back lightly as she struggled to contain her laughter. "Everyone has embarrassing moments."  
-  
"You know, that sounds pretty hot," Collins added, pushing up Angel's skirt and rubbing her thigh. She giggled and pushed his hand back to her knee, licking her popsicle suggestively.  
Joanne draped herself over Maureen's shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Maureen almost dropped her popsicle and snorted laughter, looking at Mark.  
Roger managed to catch Mimi's eye. His eyebrow raised and she giggled too.  
"Hey! Hey! That's enough, all of you! Jee—zus!" Mark looked as if he would like to be swallowed up by the pavement. Even his knuckles were red.  
-  
_"Poor, red Markie," Angel said again as Collins slowly moved his hand back up her leg. "You could...baby, please." She giggled pushing Collins' hand back down. "I'm trying to talk to Markie. We can do that later." She leaned over and gave Collins a quick kiss before turning her attention back to Mark. "Anyway, Markie, you should relax. Enjoy your exploits. You know," she said, shifting her body closer to his and lightly running a finger down his chest. "Maybe you can come over later and show my Collins how one gets a schoolgirl out of her outfit."  
Roger literally began choking on his Popsicle, forcing Mimi to pat him roughly on the back as Mark turned even redder, if that was possible._  
-  
Collins laughed. He loved it when Angel flirted with Mark. Boy needed to get himself out of the closet anyway.  
Mark decided to excuse himself, mumbling something about needing to go to the bathroom, and everyone laughed again. Angel turned and draped her legs over Collins' lap. Mimi leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Angel smiled, then looked serious and nodded. She disengaged herself from Collins and stood and whispered into Maureen's ear, who laughed and agreed. The three of them picked their way amongst their respective lovers and came to stand together at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Well boys. . .and Joanne." Angel began. We have just decided to have a 'girls day out.' We will see all of you later." She smirked seductively in Collins' direction.  
"Can't I come?" Joanne asked, looking like she felt a little left out. In response, Maureen curled her lip and whispered in her ear. A smile formed on Joanne's face.   
-  
_"Got it," she replied, giving Maureen a quick kiss. "You ladies have fun."  
Angel giggled, took Maureen and Mimi's hands and quickly sped off down the street.  
Collins looked over at Roger. "Any idea what they're doing?"  
"Nope," Roger said, finishing off his Popsicle. "Nor do I want to know."  
Angel pulled Mimi and Maureen into her favorite thrift store. "Ok, girls, let's spread out. Remember what we're looking for."_  
-  
"Right," they said nearly as one and fanned out throughout the store. Mimi kept picking up leather things and Maureen found some kind of latex . . . thing which looked like something out of sci-fi. Angel dismissed each as interesting, but off-task. Finally, she found just what they were looking for: short plaid skirts. Mimi found knee socks for all three, and Maureen got bogged down in boots with spike heels.  
"Maureen!" Angel cried, getting her back in focus. "C'mon, look what we've got. All we need now are tops. Let's go!"  
Maureen snapped to and found them each different tops to go with their skirts and all three went into the dressing room. Mimi got a men's oxford, which she tied under her breasts. As an afterthought, Angel tied her hair into two pigtails. Angel's top was a tight-fitted white t-shirt, and for herself, Maureen found a low cut top which criss-crossed over her chest. Angel looked at the three of them in the mirror and declared them all "Too sexy for words."  
-  
_When they got back to the steps, the boys and Joanne were gone so they sprinted up to the loft.  
"We're ba-ack!" declared Angel as she flung open the door and skipped towards Collins. "Miss me."  
"Always." Collins gave her a quick kiss. "What's in the bag?" he asked, trying to take a peek at Angel's purchases.  
"Never you mind, Mr. Thomas Collins," Angel said, slapping his hand away before settling herself in his lap.  
Mimi, who had cleverly hidden her bag in her place giggled before sitting beside Roger. Joanne was curious as to what was in Maureen's bag but kept her mouth shut.  
"Where's Markie?" Angel asked from her perch.  
"Hiding in his room. You freaked him out, Ang," Collins said, lightly rubbing her leg.  
"My poor Markie," Angel muttered.  
Mimi giggled as Roger whispered something in her ear. "I think we're gonna go now. Show Roger here what I bought for him."  
Maureen jumped up and grabbed Joanne's hand. "Me too! Let's go, Pookie!" she said as she dragged Joanne out of the loft, Roger and Mimi right on their heels, leaving Angel and Collins alone.  
"Gonna show me what you got now?" Collins asked, trying to peek into the bag.  
"No!" she slapped his hand again and grabbed the bag. "I'm going to talk to Markie then I'll show you what I got." She put her bag over her arm and headed back to Mark's room. "Markie, sweetie, can you let me in?"  
There was some grumbling through the door but Mark opened it and let Angel walk in.  
"Hey, sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you earlier." She frowned slightly. She really hated seeing Mark upset.  
"It's ok, Angel. I blame Maureen personally." He crossed his arms over his chest and sank onto his bed. "She had to tell that damn story."  
Angel giggled. "Oh, Markie, you're so cute." She ran her hand down his cheek. "Now, I want you to go out into the living room with my Collins. I'll be out in a sec, ok?" She grinned, winked, and kissed his cheek. "Go on." She lightly pushed him out of the room, quickly locking it behind him, leaving a slightly hurt Mark standing outside his bedroom door._  
-  
"Do you know what she's up to?" Collins asked the bemused-looking Mark.  
"Not a clue." Mark replied, sitting down next to Collins on the sofa.  
Angel, meanwhile, was having a great time getting ready for her boys. She settled the skirt just so on her hips, got her knee socks perfectly straight, and admired how the tiny t-shirt Maureen had found fit snugly on her body. She dug in her purse for her new lip gloss (this seemed like the perfect opportunity to use it for the first time), and touched up her eye shadow and mascara, then put her fabulous shoes back on. She looked at herself in the mirror. Something was still missing. Getting an idea, she pulled a ponytail holder from her purse and searched 'til she found some scissors. Finding a pair of nail scissors, she cut one of the ribbon straps off her purse and set about tying her wig into a ponytail. It didn't want to cooperate, she rarely set her wigs while they were on her head, but she managed to get it all corralled and back into a low ponytail. She looped the ribbon through the ponytail holder and tied a little bow. She looked into the mirror and puckered her lips, laughing at her reflection.  
-  
_What's taking her so long?" Collins mused just as the door to Mark's room flung open and Angel appeared. "Damn, baby!"  
"Hey, boys!" Angel walked into the room and look at both men before settling herself in Mark's lap. "Hi, Markie! How are you?"  
Mark groaned slightly. "I've been better."  
"Oh, sweetie.." Angel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know I love you, don't you Markie?" she asked, frowning slightly.  
"Yeah, I know." Mark managed a weak smile as his hand rested on the small of Angel's back.  
Collins groaned. "Baby, you're killin' me here, dressed like that and sitting in Mark's lap." He reached out and pulled Angel into his lap. She squealed but didn't fight. "There we go." He pressed his hand against her stomach. "Damn, baby. What you do to me..."  
Mark flushed again. "Maybe I should go."  
No, Markie! Stay. You know you want to join us. Please?" She wormed her way out of Collins' lap and back into Mark's. "You're so cute when you turn all red."  
"That's her pick up line," Collins joked as he lightly poked her side, making her squeak before giving her a rough kiss.  
Mark squirmed slightly from having Angel seated in his lap dressed very similarly to Maureen from years ago with Collins practically molesting her. "You guys should be alone..."_  
-  
Angel set about kissing Mark's cheeks, one and then the other, back and forth, faster and faster, making sure that Collins was watching. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Collins' grin getting wider, until he grabbed her roughly and pulled her off Mark's lap. She squealed in mock surprise, then transferred all of her affection to Collins' face.  
Mark stood up, awkwardly. "I'll. . .I'll just go then."  
Neither Angel nor Collins answered as both of their mouths were otherwise engaged. Mark headed for the front door, sliding it closed behind him, then realized he'd just been put out of his own place. He sighed and headed out into the street.  
-  
_"Sweetie, baby, wait. We just kicked Markie out of his own place," Angel said, pulling away.  
"He'll be fine," Collins answered, his face buried in Angel's neck.  
"No, let me go after him. I'll be right back." She managed to pull herself away from Collins grip and sprinted off after Mark.  
"Markie! Markie, sweetie, wait," she called.  
Mark stopped and allowed her to catch up with him.  
"Don't, sweetie. I'm sorry. You know I love you to death, Markie, but you're so easy to torture."  
Mark blushed again. "It's...it's ok, Angel. Really."  
"Oh, Markie...I really need to work with you on not being such an easy target." She smiled and took his hand. "Come back up to your place, I'll take Collins home, and then later, we'll work on making you not so easily prone to torture, ok?"  
Mark blushed again but allowed Angel to lead him upstairs where he said good-bye to the couple. Before she left, Angel kissed his cheek and make her promise again.  
"Love you, Markie," she whispered.  
"Love you, too, Angel," Mark replied before she skipped to Collins' side and out of the loft, looking just like a Catholic schoolgirl_ but behaving nothing like one


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Chasing Markie, chapter 2  
**Author:** Jen **scotsinkilts** and Sarah **electrakitty74**   
**Feedback:** Love it, please leave it. . .positive or negative  
**Pairing: **Mark/Angel/Collins Yeah, we went there.  
**Word Count: **3047  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Genre: **Smut.  
**Summary: **Mark decides to act on Angel's flirtation.  
**Notes: **This involves graphic sexuality. DON'T read further if you're too young or offended by such things! All text in normal font was written by **electrakitty74**, all italics were written by **scotsinkilts** (she got all crazy with this one)  
**Special Thanks: **All thanks and laud to **shillaire** for inspiring us both, but especially for her ideas of Angel's sexuality and body issues.  
**Spoilers: **Umm. . .Mark's gay. . .or maybe bi? We all knew that though.  
**Warnings: **Lots and lots of man-sex.  
**Disclaimer: **Much as we'd like to, we don't own any of these people.

_"Markie! What are you doing here? Come in, come in," Angel said, holding the door open so Mark could enter the small apartment she was currently sharing with Collins._

"Sorry to just, ya know, pop in but..." Mark blushed slightly and shrugged.

"Oh, don't worry! Anything to see my Markie!" Angel grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the couch. "So, what's up, sweetie? Just stopping in to say hi?"

Mark nodded and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you could say that."

Angel cocked her head to the side before resting her hand on his knee. "Markie, baby, is something wrong?" 

"You could say that too. Ang, is Collins here?"

"Sure honey, he's just in the bedroom. I'll get him for you." Angel started for the bedroom, but Mark's hand went for her like a shot.

"No! Angel, it's . . . it's really you I wanted to talk to. Well, him too, but . . . I'm not doing this very well."

"Markie, are you drunk?"

"A little . . . Yeah, ok, a lot. It's just . . . when you left this afternoon I started thinking . . . maybe thinking isn't the right word for what I was doing. It was more like fantasizing, I guess . . . you know, this is a bad idea, I'm just gonna go on home. Good night, Angel."

_Angel narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion as Mark stood up and stumbled slightly towards the door. "Markie...wait." She ran to his side and grasped his arm. "Sit and talk with me, honey. What's on your mind, sweetie? You look so pale." She led him back to the couch and forced him to sit. "Fantasizing about what?"_

Mark lowered his head and looked at his hands. "About...about you," he whispered.

Angel's eyes widened. "Me? You...about me?"

Mark nodded, still looking at his hands. "And Collins and...and me."

"You've been...fantasizing about...about the three of us?" Angel didn't quite know how to take that and sat there silently, staring at her friend.

"Well, I mean . . . you were sitting on my lap and I . . . I'm reading too much into this. You've got Collins and I . . . It could never work, I know. Forget I said anything, Angel. It's just the Stoli talking. Blame Collins, he left it for us."

"Markie." Angel took both his hands in hers and looked into his blue eyes. "Collins and I have been talking about you too. He loves it when I flirt, and well, I guess you know that we came home and . . ." she blushed, momentarily. "Well, he really loved that little skirt, but when we were done he was telling me how hot he got while I was sitting in your lap like that and while he was talking, well, he got hard."

Mark's eyes widened slightly. "You...you have been? He did?"

"Yes, sweetie. I think he's been thinking of you too. And I know I have. You're so sweet and cute and adorable." Angel sighed, squeezing his hands softly. "But I want you to know if we do this that it's going to have to be just right. I don't want you to have any regrets."

_"Any..." Mark stared into her eyes for a beat, slightly confused, still half drunk. "Angel, I..."_

"Hey, there's my girl. I wondered where you ran off to." Collins entered the room, a huge grin on his face as he sat down beside Angel and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Mark." He looked over at this friend, then over at Angel, his smile slowly fading at the looks on both their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Collins, honey, remember when we were talking about Markie earlier?" Angel turned her attention away from Mark for a moment though still keeping the filmmaker's hands in hers. "When I was his lap?"

"Oh yes..." Collins chuckled. "I remember. All too well."

"It seems," she started turning back to look into Mark's eyes again. "We weren't the only ones thinking about it." She smiled before leaning and kissing Mark's cheek, making him blush a deep red.  
  
"We weren't?" Collins looked a little surprised. "Mark, you . . . oooooh." A grin spread across Collins' face. "I knew you were after my girl."

"Not just your girl, sweetie. Markie's got designs on you too." Angel leaned over and kissed Collins deeply, making sure Mark could see every bit. Without breaking the kiss, Angel reached over and ran her hand down the center of Mark's chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. She fiddled a little with the button there, unable, for once, to undo the button with one hand, due to her split focus. Mark was uncertain whether to help her or take her hand away. In the end, he did neither, too stunned to make a choice.

_Angel sensed Mark's hesitation and finally pulled away from Collins. "Sorry, baby. Markie needs some attention too." She gave her lover a quick kiss before turning her attention to Mark. "Markie, do you really want to do this?" she asked, taking his hands in hers._

He looked down at her hands, then up into her eyes, then over at Collins who looked perfectly content about the whole situation. "What..what about..ya know.."

"Oh, Markie, sweetie, we could make sure you were ok. I wouldn't do anything to hurt my Markie." She leaned in and kissed his cheek then moved to his lips, kissing him lightly. "What do you want, baby? Do you want to do this?"

Mark reached out, his hand shaking, and lightly touched Angel's cheek. "Yes," he whispered, locking eyes with Collins over Angel's shoulder before turning his gaze to Angel. "I do."

Angel smiled as she leaned in again, kissing him, her hand traveling down to the waistband of his pants again, slowly undoing the top button as Collins' hand ran lightly up her back.

Mark kept his eyes locked on Angel's hand as she worked the zipper to his pants down, his breathing increasing as she moved her lips to his neck while Collins' hand worked its way under her shirt.

"God, baby, you have no idea how hot you look right now," he whispered in Angel's ear as she continued to kiss Mark. He wrapped his arm around her lean stomach and pressed his lips to her neck as he pushed her down against Mark, causing her to giggle, her breath tickling the young filmmaker's neck.

Mark closed his eyes, trying to pretend he wasn't getting hard, that he wasn't turned on in the slightest by Angel pressing against his body.

"Markie, sweetie, open your eyes, baby. I want to see your pretty blue eyes," Angel whispered in his ear. "It's ok," she cooed against his ear.

He slowly let his eyes flutter open and saw Collins with his shirt off and his hands expertly working up Angel's from behind. Mark was really about to do this. He was about to...do something with his best friend and his...well, he didn't know exactly where to lump Angel in his life. She was something, though, and he couldn't believe what he was about to do. An internal struggle started in his mind. Part of it told him he should leave, that he was straight, that is was risky, another part told him that this was wrong, that Angel and Collins belonged together, that he should leave them alone, and a final part was begging him to cave into his desire, willing him to reciprocate as Angel lightly kissed his neck as she ran her hand up and under his shirt. This final part assured him that Angel and Collins loved him dearly and wouldn't want him to get hurt or sick. They weren't stupid and would know how to protect him. It also told him that they both obviously wanted this so there was no harm in participating.

This battle went on inside his head while he struggled with what to do as his body, well his lower body to be accurate, did exactly what it wanted and responded eagerly to Angel's touch. It was the involuntary shiver that went up his spine and Angel's hand brushing against his crotch that forced him out of his mind and to do what his lower body was begging him to do. He pulled Angel's face up to meet his, locking his lips with hers as his hands started roaming her lean body, occasionally bumping into Collins' large, dark hands.

Angel moaned slightly against his mouth as she quickly adapted to his forceful nature, pushing her fingers down into his jeans.

"If neither of you gets naked or least your shirts off soon, I'm going to go crazy," Collins whispered hoarsely into Angel's ear.

Angel giggled and pulled herself away from Mark long enough to lift her shirt off, reminding Mark quickly that Angel, despite how she acted, looked, and thought, was wholly male underneath everything. An alarm went off in part of his brain, telling he wasn't gay, he wasn't bi, he liked women and that he should quickly get away. Mark promptly told that part of his brain to shut up and removed his own shirt.

Angel noticed how Mark's hands shook slightly as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Baby, let's move into our room. Make Markie more comfortable." She smiled and extracted herself from between her boys. She took Mark's hand, threading their fingers together. "How does that sound?"

In Mark's current state of half undress and half arousal, he simply nodded and allowed himself to be pulled off the couch.

Collins grinned and went to Angel's other side, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. "You look so hot, baby. Kissin' Mark like that," he said, growling in her ear making her giggle and squeeze Mark's hand tighter.

Once they were in the bedroom, Angel gently forced Mark to sit on the bed, smiling at the dumb, sweet look on his face as he gazed up at her. "Always the cute ones," she murmured, lightly touching his cheek. "Do you want me to put the school girl outfit on again?" she asked.

"Baby, you're just getting out of your clothes, don't go puttin' more on now," Collins whined as he stepped behind her and ran his smooth, dark fingers along her stomach, causing her to squirm.

"I know, honey, but I want to see what Markie wants, ok?" She turned her head and gave Collins a quick kiss before turning back to Mark. "What do you want, sweetie?"

Mark stared back up at Angel, fascinated by the person before him. Angel had always fascinated him, yes, and he'd even developed a small crush on her of sorts but always reminded himself that Angel was actually a man and was with Collins. But the idea of actually having sex with Angel somehow appealed to him. He didn't consider her a drag queen, using the words his father had on his first and only visit to Alphabet City years before, he didn't consider her a man, she was simply Angel to him and everything about her always made his mind spin.

"Sweetie, you still with us?" Angel asked, breaking Mark out of his thoughts.

"Yeah..yeah. Sorry, um...what?" He asked, a soft blush creeping over his cheeks.

"You're so cute. Isn't he cute, baby?"

"Yeah, real cute," Collins said, gripping her hips tightly. "Mark, man, come on...do you want Angel to put more clothing back on so she can look like the sexy school girl she is or can we get this party started?"

Mark blinked a few times and nodded before realizing that wouldn't help matters. "Um, no..no..this...this is fine."

"Mark, have I ever told you that I love you?" Collins grinned and lifted Angel up into his arms before placing her in Mark's lap. "Hmm...yes..." he said chuckling as he started removing his pants. "Baby, you're still wearing far too much clothing."

Angel giggled and gave Mark a quick kiss on the cheek. "Markie too." She got off his lap and knelt before him, tugging lightly on the waistband of his jeans.

He involuntarily lifted his hips and let her slide them off, pooling at his feet. She untied his shoes and pulled them off before completely removing his jeans.

Collins hand his hands on her hips, sliding down into the waistband of her skirt. He slowly tugged it down, revealing her tight panties.

Mark stared at the smooth mound where her...penis? should be. It felt odd for him to think of that; her penis, Angel's penis. His mind grappled with idea of Angel actually having that bit of anatomy, totally oblivious to the fact that Angel was pulling off his boxers just as Collins removed his. He blinked a few times before fully realizing the only one not completely naked was Angel.

Angel urged Mark further back on the bed so his back was pressed against the wall.

"How...I mean...we...you two...me.." Mark stammered out.

Collins chuckled. "Don't worry, man. We've got it figured out." He leaned over and gave Mark a kiss, not feeling odd at all for kissing his best friend before placing his hands on Angel's hips. He pushed her panties away from her entrance, lightly rubbing her ass. "Angel will take care of everything."

Angel smiled. "I'll be gentle, Markie-baby." She gave him another kiss, her tongue lightly massaging his lips until they parted and she could slip it inside. Her hand traveled down to Mark's hard cock, pressing against her thigh.

Mark let out a soft groan against her lips as she wrapped her hands around him, slowly running her fingers along his along his length.

Behind her, Collins had extracted the bottle of lube and was quickly preparing her before grasping her hips and slowly sliding into her.

She moaned into Mark's mouth and increased her pace on his cock, her thumb running over the head.

Mark's breathing increased as he struggled to not wrap his arms around Angel, roll her onto her back, and slam into her much like Collins currently was, his dark, cocoa fingers running along the front of Angel's panties as he slowly moved in and out of her body

"You can touch me, Markie-baby," Angel said, giggling. She took one of Mark's arms and placed it over her shoulder. His fingers immediately dug at her soft skin while his other hand rested on her hip.

She kissed him again, her hand moving faster along his cock as Collins steadied his pace, his hand running up her chest, focusing all his attention on her while Angel focused on Mark who simply sat there unsure of what to do.

He was tired of simply kissing Angel. He wanted her lips around him. One thing that he missed about Maureen was the head she could give. He pulled away and moved his hands to cup her cheek. "Ang, I...please..." he stammered out.

Angel smiled and kissed his cheek before moving her mouth to his neck, his chest, his abs and stomach. Collins adjusted to the movement, getting turned on even more at the idea of what was about to happen.

Her lips were now inches from his cock and Mark had to close his eyes, the image of Collins and Angel fucking while Angel gave him a blow job, appearing as soon as they shut.

"Come on, Mark. Pay attention to my girl. She don't do this for just anybody." Collins said.

Mark slowly opened his eyes and lowered his gaze down to Angel, her smooth lips slowly working along his cock. He moved his hand to rest on her back then ran it up to her hair, her wig still in place, amazing him even more than anything else.

Collins let out a low groan as he increased his pace into Angel's body, feeling himself grow closer and closer as she pressed her hips back against his, her lips still around Mark's cock as he too grew closer.

Angel lightly sank her teeth into Mark's skin and he finally let go into her mouth, his body shaking with release as she swallowed everything he could give.

Collins grasped Angel's hips, thrust into her one more time, before spilling into her body, falling against her back. The pair collapsed into Mark's lap. He was too out of it to see Collins quickly and expertly give Angel her own release before pulling her into his arms, her body pressed against his.

The first thing Mark was aware of was a massive headache. Without opening his eyes, he discovered an arm draped over him. Instinctively, he took the hand and pulled the arm tighter around his waist. Still asleep, Angel complied, pulling him closer to her body. Mark snuggled down and went back to sleep in an attempt to sleep off his hangover. 

About a half an hour later, Mark woke for good, the headache still raging, still wrapped in Angel's arms. He jumped, seeing Angel's hand on his bare stomach and the night's activities came back to him in broken fragments. Did he . . . did they? Really? Oh shit!  
"Morning, Markie . . ." Angel said sleepily. She reached over and kissed him gently.  
"Morning, uh . . . Angel." He returned the kiss, a little embarrassed.  
"He's still sleeping," she said softly, indicating Collins lying next to her. "He can sleep through just about anything."  
"I know," Mark replied, smiling at Collins.  
"C'mon sweetie, let's go make ourselves some breakfast."  
"Uh . . . Ok."  
Angel put on a robe and handed Mark a pair of Collins' old sweatpants and the two went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Mark's awkwardness slowly melted under Angel's sunny morning disposition.  
Before long, they were just Mark and Angel again. That lasted until Mark heard Collins shuffling down the hall. He froze again until he saw Collins' sleepy grin, just the same as it had always been. The bigger man snagged Angel's waist in a hug, making her shriek as she always did. Once he'd greeted his queen, Collins smiled and pecked Mark on the cheek. Mark relaxed.  
Nothing and everything had changed.


End file.
